Miracle
by Violette Moore
Summary: ¿Recuerdas la historia del ladrón de corazones? Así es, ese asesino en serie que arrebataba el corazón de sus víctimas sin dejar una sola marca.


.

* * *

 **Milagro**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahora que tomas entre tus manos la taza de café humeante que la desinteresada mucama ha traído para ti podemos comenzar. Olvídate de los pendientes, de la ropa que debes llevar a la tintorería, de los expedientes que se quedaron pendientes en la oficina, de los peces que no has alimentado o las plantas que crees haber regado, ahora sólo quiero que te relajes y me digas ¿Has escuchado la historia del ladrón de corazones?

No, naturalmente, no me refiero a ningún apuesto gigoló que tenga predilección por engatusar jóvenes crédulas y apasionadas como tú o como alguna vez lo fui yo.

En realidad, me refiero a un asesino en serie que extraía el corazón de sus víctimas sin siquiera arrebatar las ropas o abrir el esternón.

¿No me crees?

Es bastante acertado que lo hagas, en su momento yo tampoco lo creí pero como solía suceder en mi línea de trabajo.

Para creer, se necesitaba ver.

Y no solo vi, sino que toqué con mis manos expertas la cavidad torácica de varios cuerpos que permanecía intacta, más al abrir la piel y separar los huesos, no había presencia alguna de corazón.

Mi compañero lo llamaba misterio, yo lo confundí con brujería, chamanería pero al final, resulto que el nombre que el agresor le daba a su perturbadora obra era simplemente.

Milagro.

Arrebatar un corazón con tan solo pensarlo. ¿No parece esperanzador? ¿Romántico? ¿No es lo que sueñan las jovencitas a los catorce o dieciséis años?

Puedo ver por la expresión en tu rostro que eres pragmática, justo como yo.

A los dieciséis con lo que soñaba era con tocar corazones, pero no de enamorados, sino con mis manos, la ciencia y la medicina jamás estuvieron demasiado lejos de mis pasiones así que desde niña me entregué a los estudios y me esforcé por ser la mejor en ello.

Tú eres igual, veo en la luz de tus ojos la ambición e inteligencia, tampoco soñabas con príncipes de cuentos de hadas y es probable que el milagro del que mi compañero y yo fuimos testigos te llevara ambicionar ahondar en el tema. A repetir el proceso que creó nuestro ignoto pero no es tan sencillo.

Con los expedientes "X" jamás es tan sencillo.

Si te preguntas ahora, porque comienzo la entrevista con un caso tan específico es porque diez años después, la historia se repitió.

Suelta los archivos, no encontrarás nada escrito. No lo harás porque no fue reportado, como tantas otras cosas que Mulder y yo decidimos no documentar.

¿La razón?

El prestigio, la posición, la cordura que en mas de una ocasión fue cuestionada al tratarse de nosotros. Yo era la científica, él el conquistador de mundos, el que creía en lo imposible porque para él no existía lo imposible y por la sonrisa discreta en tu rostro puedo afirmar que lo que piensas es cierto.

Me enamoré, de él y de una causa que se volvió perdida pues todo lo que durante años reunimos, perseguimos, experimentamos y construimos resultó ser mentira.

No había conspiración, ni sociedad secreta, no había plagas, ni experimentos de otros seres con personas de nuestra especie.

Tampoco hubo colonización ni fin del mundo.

Todo se trató de una enorme puesta en escena para dejar en claro que todo lo que afirmábamos era una treta. Nos convertimos en muñecos para el titiritero y aunque aceptamos nuestras cartas al final del juego.

Resultó que perdimos más que solo un empleo.

.

.

.

Mulder y yo renunciamos a nuestras vidas, al futuro junto a un niño que a pesar de ser nuestro, ya nunca podría volver a ser nuestro.

¿El motivo?

Las circunstancias porque atravesábamos, el temor. En ese momento de nuestras vidas estábamos convencidos de que todo lo que habíamos visto, experimentado y perseguido era lo verídico y lo que querían que creyéramos, lo fatídico.

Mulder temía por su vida.

Yo por las nuestras.

Si nosotros éramos el objetivo de tal conspiración, si aniquilarnos era lo único que les daría satisfacción, entonces yo tenía que sacar a nuestro hijo de la ecuación.

Lo abandoné.

Así de terrible como se escucha y así de cruel como me juzgas, fue nuestra vida en ausencia de William.

El mundo jamás terminó, ni la historia se congeló.

Perdimos lo único que podría habremos mantenido unidos y aunque en sus comicios vivimos la historia de los amantes prohibidos, la pasión se apaga cuando la culpa te aplasta.

No pudimos continuar juntos, él era demasiado amable para decirlo, pero sé que en sus momentos de sobriedad, de ensimismamiento, de conciliación consigo mismo me culpaba por ser débil y regalar a nuestro hijo.

El cáncer me arrebató toda posibilidad de concebir de nuevo, no fue que no lo intentáramos, es que simplemente, ambos estábamos muertos por dentro. Él en su corazón y espíritu, yo en mi cuerpo.

.

.

Una noche, días antes de navidad, fría y melancólica como tantas otras, Mulder había salido de casa, caía una nevada espesa, de esas que calan hasta los huesos, William tendría ocho años ahora. Yo le estaría horneando galletas y Fox paseando en trineo, lanzando bolas de nieve o simplemente diciendo que tuviera cuidado si algún día acampábamos y se encontraba con el Jeti.

Me serví una copa de vino detrás de otra, dejé que la cena se enfriara sobre la mesa. La pasión extinta, los corazones dolientes y la mente llenándose de fantasías.

Pensé por un momento que pudiera ser que él tuviera una aventura.

Algún día se cansaría de la mujer que todo lo juzga y odia su vida porque en su plan de vida ésta jamás fue su vida. La casa perfecta, la apariencia perfecta, los panqueques enfriándose en la ventana mientras retoma el bordado y espera que vuelva del trabajo su amado.

Me sentía asfixiada y a decir verdad, el único que abandonó el trabajo fue Fox.

Yo necesitaba mantenerme activa, dejar de pensar en lo perdido y continuar con los días, pero ya no había dicha. Sólo una constante herida.

En los hospitales me rompía a llorar. Cuando veía a las madres rebosantes de alegría a pesar del dolor de la concepción, yo me ponía a llorar. Cuando pasaba por los cuneros y estaban los padres orgullosos de todo lo que enseñarían a sus hijos, no hacía más que pedir un pase, dirigirme a una Capilla y comenzar a orar.

Me postraba delante de ídolos y rogaba por volver a ver a mi hijo, también pedía por el alma de una niña de cabellos castaño rojizos que hasta donde logramos investigar, era mía.

Tan parecida a mi hermana perdida, ¡Cómo extrañaba a Melissa y a esa otra vida! Si no hubiera entrado jamás en el Servicio Especial, si no hubiera abandonado la carrera de medicina por buscar algo más.

Pero ese era el problema, que yo quería algo y conocí a Mulder.

.

.

En ese momento, mientras estaba en la cocina terminando la ultima gota de la segunda botella, miré el fuego en la hoguera y pensé que le había entregado los mejores años de mi vida a un hombre y a una causa perdida.

Ya no era una niña, ni una mujer en la plenitud de una etapa adulta.

Era una mujer madura poseedora de cierto atractivo, que se teñía el cabello cada quince días para ocultar las canas, que comenzó a comprar cremas para arrugas con mayor frecuencia de lo que compraba carne para asar y que bebía en soledad todos los viernes por la tarde pues el hombre que decía amar, prefería beber fuera o la conciencia lo traicionaría y en cualquier momento me comenzaría a atacar.

Me levanté de mi asiento, arrastré los pies en dirección de la alacena y busqué una nueva botella, la encontré, además de una nota en ella.

"No más por esta noche, Scully"

Me molestó, me enloquecía que siguiera conociéndome tan bien y llamándome por mi segundo nombre, porque hacía parecer que después de tantos años, él y yo seguíamos siendo simplemente "Mulder y Scully", no una familia, no unos esposos, no unos amantes.

Sólo compañeros que ya no comparten una oficina, sino que están atrapados en esta pantomima llamada vida.

Arrojé la botella a la chimenea y la llama se extendió por los bordes amenazando con incendiar la casa. Por un momento desee que así fuera, que se quemara todo y quizás así lograría perdonar y olvidar nuestra historia.

 **—¡Yo lo perdí todo por ti!**

En algún momento de ebriedad se lo reproché.

 **—¡Mi carrera, mi salud, mis sueños e ilusiones!**

 **—¡Tú me arrebataste a mi hijo!** —gritó él a manera de contestación.

La pelea terminó en ese momento y a partir de entonces, nos volvimos ariscos y esquivos.

Pensé en arrastrarme hasta nuestra alcoba.

La casa tenía dos habitaciones: la principal en que dormíamos los dos y una más pequeña que debimos transformar en estudio pero que quizás por un momento de debilidad y locura.

Convertimos en la habitación de Will

Era un proyecto de dos, cada determinado tiempo cambiábamos el decorado de acuerdo a su edad. A los ocho años, tenía motivos de súper héroes y una cama lo suficientemente grande para que Mulder durmiera en ella cuando regresaba demasiado ebrio y yo no soportaba tenerlo cerca.

El techo estaba decorado con multitud de estrellas, no creo que tuvieran la posición correcta, pero el efecto visual al caer la noche o apagar la luz era impresionante. Daba sensación de paz, te hacía saber que no estabas solo y ¿No era eso a lo que Mulder había dedicado su vida? A demostrar que no estábamos solos.

Por las paredes pintadas de vivos colores, aparte de posters y repisas con libros y juguetes, no había más nada. Ni una sola ventana. Lo sé, un niño de verdad se desesperaría ahí dentro pero nosotros no queríamos visitantes extraños que entraran por la ventana a llevarse a nuestro niño amado.

Era una habitación y una fantasía preciosa.

Una en la que me sumergí, cerca de las dos de la mañana aquella misma noche. Las sábanas eran cálidas, olían a la colonia de Fox, me permití cobijarme con ello y poco después encontré algo debajo de la almohada.

Mulder dejó una segunda nota, sólo tenía una dirección, fecha y hora.

Era una cita.

Él se citaba con alguien en vísperas de Navidad y no me decía.

 _¿Así se acababa esto?_

Dos cuerpos envejeciendo juntos, sin hablarse, confesarse o mirarse.

Cerré la habitación de Will con llave, me la guardé en el bolsillo y luego tome una maleta y comencé a empacar mis cosas en ella: ropa, zapatos, artículos de belleza, limpieza personal y también, expedientes secretos "x"

Esa era una parte importante de nuestras vidas, la base sobre la cual se edificaba nuestra cercanía y ahora que sabía que continuar con él era otra mentira, tenía intensión de tomarlos y hacerlos arder en la hoguera.

Revisé mi cartera una vez dispuesta la maleta y apilados los expedientes, me aseguré de que todas las tarjetas de crédito estuvieran en ella, tenía una única fotografía de Will en la parte media, debajo estaba una de Mulder tomada en los años que estuvimos de servicio.

Dudé de mis actos, como siempre flaqueaba al tratarse de él.

Tenía que terminarlo ahora, porque si llegaba oliendo a perfume en vez de licor, yo tomaría mi arma y le dispararía en el corazón.

.

.

.

Corazón…

Encontré el amuleto que representaba el sagrado corazón de Jesus dentro de los archivos que arrojaba al fuego.

.

¿Recuerdas ahora para qué te cité aquí?

No fue para hacerte partícipe de la desgracia de mi vida, aunque esos detalles íntimos debías conocerlos para llegar a esto.

Tomé el dije, estaba pegado a un documento anexo al expediente del Ladrón de Corazones. Una historia escrita de manos del asesino que por un momento breve y cegador estuvo obsesionado conmigo.

Así es...

Él me dedicó una novela, terrorífica y halagadora a la vez.

Él vio a través de mi y mis defensas, desnudó a la mujer que se ocultaba debajo de su insignia de honor y deber.

Él me describió escenas de mi vida privada, detalles íntimos que no lograba entender, cómo podía conocer. En ese entonces me sentí violada en mi vulnerabilidad. Se lo dije a Mulder, esperando, anhelando alguna reacción en él pero siempre fue tan hermético, tan reservado en lo referente a sus sentimientos que me ofendí y opté por alejarme de él.

Eso era lo que hacíamos, no confesar nuestras fantasías, no dar rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones, él se montaba en su postura, yo en la mía. Éramos las dos caras de una misma moneda y en este caso, él comenzó a conseguir evidencia para encarcelar a Phillip Padget, yo por el contrario, me acerqué a él.

Su novela, la misma que en ese momento volvía a estar en mis manos enfureció a Mulder, me acusó de haber intimado con él cuando lo cierto era que desde que lo conocí, me había dedicado únicamente a él.

Por eso estaba tan furiosa, por eso lloraba de rabia al saber que estaba con otra.

Mis mejores años, mi educación, formación y carrera, mis creencias. La totalidad de mi ser se la entregué a él y terminaba durmiendo con otra.

No es que no lo esperara.

Que no sucediera antes, porque hubo otras antes, pero de alguna manera pensé que el mundo se acabaría y nosotros con él.

Arrojé el resto de expedientes al fuego, tomé la nota con la caligrafía de Mulder y la dejé sobre la mesa, al centro de la cena gélida para que supiera exactamente por qué me iba y no pensaba volver.

Subí a la camioneta, arroje la maleta y dejé la novela sin empastar en el asiento del copiloto. Ahora eran sobre las tres cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, el sol amenazaba con comenzar a asomarse por el horizonte, no sabía a que hora pretendía regresar Fox así que pisé el acelerador a fondo sin saber hacia dónde ir.

.

Terminé en un poblado "mágico" rico en arquitectura, versado en religión y con basta historia.

Renté una habitación de una sola cama en la zona que consideraban hotelera. Nadie preguntó por mi pretensión o la ausencia de un esposo, aunque hubo una persona que se acercó a mi y al contemplar mi rostro dijo reconocer en él la sombra del dolor.

Dediqué los días siguientes a pasear por las iglesias, monumentos y edificios históricos. En las noches lo volví a leer.

Resultaba imposible creer que pude experimentar tal pasión con un solo hombre, pero la rechacé por las fantasías que me aferraba a sostener sobre otro.

El mismo Padget lo dijo. "La agente Scully no puede amar a nadie porque ya está enamorada de alguien"

Oh, maldición, crueldad y condena. ¡Fui tan tonta! Desde la primer semana de conocerlo terminé mis citas con cualquier pretendiente y de los pasajeros, de los amantes furtivos que no llenarían los dedos de una mano, Mulder siempre tenía opinión.

Ni buena, ni mala.

Porque ambos sabíamos que mi elección de pareja, siempre era mala.

Tenía fascinación y debilidad por los chicos malos. Drogadictos, vividores, coleccionistas de fetiches y claro está, asesinos.

¿En qué convertía eso a Mulder? ¿En el más peligroso de todos? ¿Por eso me gustaba tanto?

No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que debía terminar mi penitencia.

Quería regresar en el tiempo, volver a tener un amante que me mirara como lo más fascinante, aún si amenazaba con arrebatarme el corazón, pues después de lo vivido.

De todo lo que nos había acontecido, yo estaba totalmente segura de ya no poseer corazón.

Con éstas ideas fatalistas me fui a la cama, además de reemplazar la cruz de oro que desde siempre había pendido sobre mi pecho por el corazón envuelto en llamas, tan rebosante y lleno de amor que se consumió y extinguió.

.

Eso era lo que quería.

En verdad, por patética y divertida que te parezca la idea.

.

A la noche siguiente y habiendo concluido por segunda vez la lectura de mi admirador secreto, me vestí con las ropas que pocas veces me atrevía a usar: falda larga con sugerente escote, además de una blusa de tirantes que dejaba pocas cosas a la imaginación. Mi cabello rojo lo dejé suelto, aunque lo peiné en unos elegantes bucles que caían por la espalda desnuda a manera de cascada, por ultimo y no por ello menos importante, coloqué sobre mi rostro un maquillaje suave pero fresco, delinee mis ojos, aplique sombra y la cantidad justa de rubor para no parecer una jovencita descarada, ni una mujerzuela desesperada. Me veía y me sentía atractiva, la mujer de hace diez años retratada en un mundo de fantasía. La que es dueña de sí misma y de sus acciones, la que es capaz de levantar todo tipo de pasiones.

.

Si vas a dedicarte a este negocio, Agente Black es preciso que comprendas, que se debe tener cuidado con lo que se desea.

.

Tomé mi bolso, además de las llaves y la cartera, el celular se quedó abandonado al fondo de la maleta, no repararía en él hasta en los próximos días, cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco interesantes o quizá fuera mejor decir: espeluznantes.

Conduje sin escalas al poblado vecino, algunos lugareños me habían informado que sus jóvenes solían escapar a ese maldito destino.

 _—Lujuria y perversión, señora…_

 _—Scully, Dana Scully_

 _—Bueno, si lo que quiere es contaminar su alma y regresar a orar por la mañana, ese es el lugar._

¡Claro que quería eso! ¿Qué mujer en mi situación no querría eso?

Una aventura de una sola noche y luego días de insomnio y arrepentimiento.

Entré en un bar frondoso y ruidoso, mi atuendo llamó de más la atención puesto que no era lo acostumbrado, pese a lo revelador que era, seguía siendo elegante, seguía siendo la ropa de una mujer madura y perdida, tomé varias copas antes de considerar regresarme, la música electrónica, el cigarro, las drogas. La juventud desbordante que obviamente no poseía y por más que deseara jamás volvería.

Sonreí a la nada, a mi misma por ser tan estúpida. El chico de la barra me regaló el ultimo trago y se cobró lo demás de la tarjeta, me ofreció su chaqueta, comenzaba a hacer frío, pero le dije que no me molestaba el frío.

Salí de nuevo, a la oscuridad de la noche a buscar la luz de una luna que parecía distante, evoqué infinidad de noches parecidas a esta cuando él y yo nos separábamos. Por mis celos, sus caprichos, por la diferencia abismal entre su mundo y el mío.

Cerré los ojos, estoy casi segura de que una lágrima se formó en la comisura de mis ojos pero no pudo llegar a destino puesto que pronto, un caballero alto y algo atemorizante se acercó a mi.

Ataviado con unos jeans deslavados, botas que terminaban en punta y camisa de vestir de un verde aceituna, se dirigió a mi, me recorrió con la mirada. Ese atuendo de zorra elegante, de mujer de alta cuna deseando jugar a ser una mujer insaciable. Vi la lujuria en sus ojos, la intensión en su gesto, la sonrisa ladina enmarcada por una suave barba de varios días sin afeitar.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía su cuerpo sobre el mío, el color de sus ojos que por la hora tardía parecían ser azules o negros, cabellos castaño oscuro, musculatura atrayente, eso ultimo lo supe porque me levantó en brazos y preguntó si quería que me montara en su camioneta o en la mía.

Fue en la suya…

Aunque esos detalles, como es natural no los contaré ahora, puede que algún día nos conozcamos mejor o que esta sea nuestra única entrevista y nunca lo sepas, cómo sea.

Desperté en mi habitación de hotel, sin recordar exactamente a qué hora o cómo fue que regresé, mi imagen estropeada al espejo me dio los buenos días, labios hinchados, cabellos desacomodados y también podía sentir cierta irritación agradable en la entrepierna. Tomé un baño de tina con sales, perfumes, jabón y demás.

Quizás era el momento de llamar a Mulder y decirle que estábamos mano a mano o tal vez era el momento de ponerme las mejores ropas y buscar a ese caballero para unas tres o cuatro noches más.

El sagrado corazón seguía pendiendo de mi pecho, recordé a Padget y sus palabras sobre aquella pintura. Parecía dedicarlas a mi, cada corazón, cada cuerpo, todos los que murieron durante aquel terrible acontecimiento, por un amor que jamás fue profeso.

¿Me sentía mal por él o por mi? ¿Por ellos? ¿A caso quería orar por sus almas? ¿Pedir por los corazones que fueron arrebatados del pecho sin su consentimiento? ¿Habrán sufrido? ¿Supieron que se vieron atrapados en el centro de un drama que tenía dos corazones ardientes y uno totalmente ausente e indiferente.

Me dirigí a la capilla.

En el pueblo no había ninguna representación de María Margarita con el corazón expuesto pero si había imágenes religiosas de personas que padecieron mil tormentos antes de ser Santificadas. ¿Era eso lo que quería? Hallar redención después de toda esta cacería. ¿Encontrar la iluminación? ¿Volver a tener algo en lo que creer?

Mi fe se desbarataba, mi puerto seguro. El mástil del barco en el que navegaba, caía a pedazos y yo lo único que quería con todas mis fuerzas era volver a creer.

.

.

.

Repetí las noches de lujuria, alcohol y drogas tres veces más, para la mañana siguiente de mi ultima escapada, la jaqueca era tan fuerte que como vaticiné, el remordimiento no tardó en hacerse llegar.

¿Era el corazón ardiente de los amantes pasajeros lo que en verdad anhelaba?

En absoluto.

Era el corazón ardiente del hombre que amaba, el corazón latiente del niño que sólo unos meses tomé entre mis brazos, sus mejillas redondeadas, la suavidad de su piel, apenas si recordaba el color de sus ojos o la sonrisa en su rostro.

No conocía la risa, ni la voz de nuestro hijo. No sabía su color o libro favorito, si le gustaban los dibujos animados o prefería salir al jardín y jugar deportes, si tenía la habilidad de Mulder para ver en lo creíble lo imposible o heredó mi pasión por la ciencia y ya comenzaba a hacer sus propias hipótesis y deducciones.

Tomé el celular, además de todas las botellas en el mini-bar y cuando se cargó la batería me decidí a encenderlo y llamar.

En todo este tiempo tenía únicamente tres llamadas perdidas, una de mi madre y dos de Mulder, por el lado contrario había nueve mensajes, uno por cada día de ausencia y todos eran de él.

No quería leer sus excusas pero me moría tanto por volver a tenerlas…

El odio, la culpa, la insatisfacción personal porque ambos sabíamos que nunca jamás estaríamos en paz.

Nuestro hijo.

¿Era mejor pensarlo vivo que saberlo muerto? No lo sabía, no sabía nada y el único que me ayudaba a entender cuando la Ciencia no podía ofrecerme nada era él…

Llamaron a la puerta antes de que pulsara el botón de marcar, no era común que lo hicieran, no ordené servicio a la habitación y los cargos del bar se hacían en automático a la tarjeta de crédito. Revisé mi apariencia de manera apresurada sobre el espejo, limpié las patéticas lágrimas y sólo por preocupación, por tradición o paranoia tomé el arma que estaba en mi bolso, aseguré que estuviera cargada y la oculté bajo el cinturón, detrás de mi cuerpo.

Quien llamaba era el gerente del Hotel acompañado de un elemento de la policía y una mujer que me pareció ligeramente conocida.

—¡Si, es ella! —gritó atemorizada la que ahora recordaba era la cantinera del Bar.

—¿Perdón…? ¿Qu…? ¿¡De…!? ¿¡Qué está haciendo…!? —mis manos fueron apresadas por esposas al tiempo que me leían los derechos y encontraban la pistola que me puse en el cinto.

—¿Tiene permiso para portar armas, Señora…?

—Mulder, Katherine Mulder.

—Que extraño, los lugareños me dijeron que su nombre era Dana Scully

—Le dijeron mal…—indiqué dónde encontrar la identificación que usaba en el trabajo, además de las tarjetas de crédito que estaban con ese nombre.

.

Verás, cuando nos convertimos en fugitivos de todos los que decían querer asesinarnos, Mulder y yo combinamos nuestros nombres. No que fuéramos esposos e intercambiáramos votos ante un altar. No; ese escenario jamás llegaría a pasar, porque él no creía en eso y aunque yo lo creía me contentaba con pensar que éramos esposos en nuestro corazón.

.

El agente de policía llamó a su central y confirmó mi identidad, era una fortuna haber conocido a las personas indicadas en el momento apropiado.

—¿No está muy lejos de casa Señora Mulder?

—¿No está permitido viajar por cualquier estado del país para celebrar las fiestas decembrinas?

—¿Su esposo sabe que porta armas y que se encuentra en este lugar?

—¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

La sonrisa de victoria en su rostro me dijo que había confesado algo que no me era conveniente, pregunté el motivo del arresto y me hicieron saber que había cuatro cuerpos identificados en la morgue del condado y que todas las investigaciones apuntaban a una mujer madura de cabello rojo y con costumbres ampliamente cuestionables.

Subí al auto patrulla, en la habitación del hotel no encontrarían nada, porque honestamente, no llevaba absolutamente nada que me fuera íntimo o personal. Lejos de las fotografías de William y Mulder, no encontrarían algo que los conectara con la antigua agente del FBI

.

.

.

1 de Enero.  
Comisaría del condado.

Todos compartiendo besos, abrazos, regalos. Yo, exigiendo mi derecho a una llamada telefónica.

Mulder respondió cuando creí que definitivamente no lo haría.

—¿Eres tú, mi luna y mis estrellas? —debido a nuestra "Nueva Vida" las únicas llamadas que solíamos recibir eran las nuestras. Bueno, yo aparte de esas tenía del trabajo y él de sus constantes y pasajeras novias.

—Mulder, me están acusando de homicidio.

—WOW, eso es un rápido avance de los acontecimientos. ¿Dónde estás?

—Sabes dónde estoy

—Si sugieres que use unos programas informáticos para hallar tu ubicación vía satelital…

—Sólo ven rápido.

—¿Por qué? Si lo hago agregaré violencia domestica a tu expediente, quemar recuerdos preciosos, además del trabajo de toda una vida de tu…

—¿Mi…? —la palabra "esposo" bailo en la punta de sus labios pero al final no la escupió.

—Es…taré ahí lo más pronto que me sea posible. ¿A quién se supone que asesinaste…?

.

.

.

La respuesta a esa pregunta como habrás de imaginar no le satisfizo. Los cuatro hombres con quienes dormí, estaban en mesas de la morgue con los pechos abiertos en canal y ausencia de corazón.

Ese detalle se reveló al iniciar la autopsia.

Cuando encontraron sus cuerpos sólo estaban en medio de un cuantioso charco de sangre, sin heridas externas, ropas desgarradas o alguna señal de defensa.

Simplemente dejaron de respirar, en algún punto del Bar y el trayecto a su hogar.

Lo que tampoco me ayudó una vez iniciada la investigación, fue que todos eran casados.

Engañaban a sus mujeres y yo había declarado haber discutido con mi esposo antes de llegar a ese poblado mágico.

Me concedieron una audiencia privada con Mulder, debió mover unos billetes por debajo de la mesa o utilizar su encanto con las oficiales femeninas que eran las encargadas de mi cuidado.

Se quedó callado durante los primeros minutos, después que me vio y haciendo memoria esto era realmente divertido porque de las primeras veces que nos besamos con urgencia y pasión habían sido cuando era él quien se encontraba preso.

El traje anaranjado ya no se usaba, el que traía puesto era gris, consistente en un pantalón y camisa de cuello redondo a juego. Me miró a los ojos luego de haber acallado sus demonios internos. Tenía muchas preguntas formándose en su cabeza, casi podía ver las letras flotar en el aire pero luego de respirar pausadamente, dijo y mostró lo que en realidad le importaba.

—¿Entonces si te acostabas con él? —me mostró el sagrado corazón en el interior de su mano, comenzó a darle vueltas como haciendo suertes con una moneda cualquiera. Yo permanecí en silencio porque esa respuesta se la había dado en el pasado y seguía siendo la misma.

—De acuerdo, con él no. Pero es obvio que te habría gustado hacerlo. Luego están todos esos que no puedes negar porque desempolvé mi vieja placa del FBI y fui al mismo a bar a hacer preguntas.—dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones y esperé a que prosiguiera.

—¿Te vistes seductora y provocativa para extraños y no para mi?

—¡¿Te citas con tu amante en víspera de Navidad y te atreves a reclamarme a mi?!

—No es lo que imaginas.

—¡Tampoco esto!

—Error, yo no creo que mataras a cuatro sujetos por engañar a sus esposas. Al menos no de la manera como ellos murieron.

—Dime que no le dijiste eso a la policía.

—¿Por qué no? Es cierto. Si tú quisieras matar a alguien usarías tu basto conocimiento en medicina, te ensuciarías las manos, disfrutarías con la sangre escurriendo entre tus dedos y con los corazones latiendo hasta quedarse quietos.

—¡Por Dios, Mulder!

—Es lo que dijeron ellos y aún no termino. Si tú, mi querida agente especial Dana Katherine Scully, asesinaras a alguien, diseñarías un plan tan minucioso y perfecto que jamás encontrarían el cuerpo. No habría evidencia, ni motivo. Esa es la razón principal por la que deberías exonerarme del cargo de adulterio. No quiero desaparecer de la fas de la Tierra a menos que sea a bordo de una nave espacial, cosa que por cierto ya experimenté y me niego rotundamente a repetir otra vez.

Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre mi rostro, él sonrió a la vez y por dos centésimas de segundo volvimos a ser nosotros dos contra el mundo.

—Si no lo hice, ¿Entonces que está sucediendo?

—Padget confesó poco antes de morir que ese chaman asesino que extraía corazones era producto de su imaginación. Era el personaje principal de su obra y para consumarla debía asesinarte, como no quería verte morir la arrojó al fuego y cuando se consumió su corazón latiente ardió.

—¿Qué…? ¡Tú nunca me dijiste…!

—¿Decirte que tu novio loco se arrancó el corazón ardiente de pasión por tu amor? ¿Por qué clase de estúpido me tomas?

—¡Eres un tonto!

—Al final del día las cosas terminaron bien.

—¡Casi me muero…!

—Estabas en mi piso, en medio de un cuantioso charco de sangre y la escena me pareció tan espeluznante que ni siquiera me atreví a reaccionar, me acerqué de a poco. ¿Debía tocarte, besarte o llorarte? Luego tu despertaste, te arrojaste a mis brazos y comenzaste a llorar, yo te estreché con cariño. Si mal no recuerdo, más de una vez te traté con cariño…

.

La dependencia, Agente Black. También es un asunto a considerar, tener tanta necesidad de ser protegido y guiado por alguien. Nos vuelve ciegos, nos hace débiles aunque cierto es que hay situaciones extremas que requieren del trabajo de otro.

.

Mulder besó mis labios para zanjar el tema. Sus besos tan diferentes de cualquier otro que hubiera probado, su boca que durante todos estos años me había reclamado, me fascinaba y a la vez perdía.

Retomamos la investigación sobre esta premisa.

Mi "esposo" —para fines prácticos y de avance en la investigación— había conseguido mi libertad bajo palabra. Yo seguía siendo la única sospechosa y luego de confesar delante de Fox y otro par de oficiales, el cómo me emborrache, drogue y revolqué con extraños por cuatro noches seguidas, me dejaron salir a falta de evidencia que me colocara específicamente con un arma homicida sobre cada uno de ellos.

No tenían mucho para trabajar.

Ni heridas de entrada o salida, huellas dactilares —a parte de las mías— rastros de fluidos —igualmente míos— pero como comenté, el sexo fue consensual y ni siquiera en un sitio que confiriera algo de intimidad.

El asiento trasero de una camioneta, la pared trasera del bar, junto al depósito de la basura y el ultimo sitio había sido el gabinete del baño de caballeros. Mulder estaba más que furioso al escuchar todo esto. Los agentes debieron sentir alguna especie de piedad por él ya que discretamente le regalaron miradas condescendientes.

¿Quién se casaba con una doctora fogosa, loca y homicida? Aparentemente solo él y por la mirada que me dirigía el agente de policía número dos, estaría encantado de darme su número si esto terminaba mi matrimonio en divorcio.

Firmé los papeles correspondientes, recuperé mi ropa y objetos personales de los cuales solo estaba la cartera y la llave del hotel puesto que el amuleto con la pasión de Cristo la tenía Mulder.

—¿Qué tenía que hacer para que me dieras el sí? Montarte sobre mi auto en el estacionamiento del FBI, ¿Sobre la copiadora? ¡Ah no, espera! Seguramente te habría fascinado que detuviera el ascensor y te rompiera las medias además de las pantaletas.

—Mulder…

—¡Por el amor del infierno, Scully! ¿Te das cuenta de la suerte que tuviste? ¿De lo mucho que te comprometiste? ¿¡Es que ya no lees los encabezados en los periódicos!? Y además de eso, ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿Una crisis de los cuarenta?

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú…?

—¡Yo no te engañe!

—¿Entonces a dónde fuiste y con quién estabas?

El silencio que se extendió entre nosotros fue como un bálsamo helado, quería decir que definitivamente estábamos a mano.

—Sólo fue sexo.

—También esto.

—A mi no me culpan de asesinar a mi cita.

—¿Tiene nombre esa cita?

—¿Recuerdas los nombres de esos sujetos?

—Ja, —ni siquiera se los pregunté, aunque creo que el número tres tenía un "Joe" bordado en la camisa. Fox se llevó las manos a los cabellos, un habito recientemente adquirido y que quería decir que estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—Escucha, quiero ayudarte a salir de esto pero primero necesito saber el por qué.

—Nos engañamos todo el tiempo, Mulder

—No de esta manera, yo soy el que tiene sexo porque soy un cerdo pero tú…

—¿Me eduqué en una escuela Católica y en automático asumes que soy una Santa?

—¡Basta! ¡Dime la verdad, ahora! ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué de repente mi vida nocturna te volvió loca?

—Dejaste esa nota en la habitación de William, ¿Quieres un hijo de una mujer que no te lo quite? ¿¡Me odias tanto por sacarlo de nuestras vidas!? ¡¿Crees que no dedico cada segundo de mi día a tratar de averiguar cual fue su destino?!

—Dana…

—¿Crees que no miro como me miras…? —pregunté como cuestión final, sintiendo el rostro arder por el llanto, me hice a un lado, pero aún así Fox me abrazó por detrás, me estrechó contra su pecho, presionándome con ambos brazos, sentí su fuerza, su calor y también percibí el aroma de su loción que algunos días de depresión y amargura me sabía de lo más reconfortante.

—¿Crees no sufro lo mismo que sufres? —declaró a manera de contestación. Yo sabía que lo hacía, que su total abandono de sí mismo era un grito mudo de ayuda y a decir verdad, entendía que buscara consuelo durmiendo con otras. Yo le recordaba todo lo que salió mal en nuestras vidas. Él me recordaba todo lo que salió mal en la mía.

—Creo que el mundo no se acabó, pero nosotros sí…

.

.

.

Volvimos al hotel en su auto, el gerente no quiso hospedarme más así que sólo empacamos mis cosas y fuimos al poblado vecino a rentar una habitación más.

—Cama individual…

—Mulder…

—Lo siento querida, ¿Creíste que me quedaría contigo después de haber dormido con medio pueblo? —la recepcionista pareció encantada con eso. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y hasta podía sentir cómo me temblaban los labios de rabia.

—Una grúa traerá tu auto, sugiero que continúes por el camino que tomaste, yo me encargaré de cerrar este caso.

—¿Qué? —esta parte me la dijo una vez tuviera las llaves y estuviéramos dentro de mi cuarto.

—Lo que oíste, tengo una idea de cómo atraparlo y la mejor opción para ti es que continúes con lo que hacías.

—¿Quieres que…?

—Ponte ese vestido verde escotado en "V" por los dos lados, cuando te lo compré creí que sólo lo usarías para mi, pero ya que lo has traído…espero que te diviertas con el número cinco. —me guiñó un ojo y dio la vuelta, yo tiré de su mano antes de que atravesara la puerta, él me acorraló contra la pared sin sutileza, un movimiento rápido, incitador, estremecedor, la diferencia de nuestras alturas siempre había resultado un problema porque me hacía sentir vulnerable, daba la impresión de que para él siempre sería frágil, insignificante.

Aún así se inclinó y volvió a reclamar mis labios con pasión.

—Cuando vuelvas a casa ya no encontrarás mis cosas.

—Mulder…

—Es ridículo que tú te vayas, cuando de los dos eres la única que ha luchado por sostener esa casa.

—¿A dónde…?

—Mi madre adquirió una casa poco antes de morir de la que nunca te hablé. Era por seguridad de Samantha, bueno de la que creí que era Samantha, está en una zona aislada, bastante apartada de la sociedad, la tecnología y del mundo. Es el lugar perfecto para un hombre que se ha estancado en su pasado tortuoso.

—Suena a que nunca más te volveré a ver.

—Nos seguiremos viendo, agente especial Dana Scully…

—No me llames así

—¿Por qué no? A Padget le excitaba hacerlo y además, cuando desempolvé mi vieja placa, me tomé la libertad de llamar a Skinner. Tu antiguo puesto está disponible si aún quieres tenerlo. No hay necesidad de que ocultemos por más tiempo nuestro nombre o rastro. No se ha sabido nada de ninguna conspiración para asesinarnos, los expedientes que sobrevivieron están enterrados en el archivo muerto, la oficina del sótano abandonada como la intimidad en nuestra cama matrimonial.

Es el fin del viaje, Dana

—¿El fin de nosotros?

—Ya antes tratamos de separarnos y por alguna u otra razón el destino se aferró a acercarnos.

—¿Escribirás?

—Puede que no de inmediato…

—¿Qué sucede con el asesino? ¿Cómo vas a atraparlo?

—Eso es asunto mío, aunque si quieres una pista, deberías revisar tus notas. —salió de la habitación luego de besarme en la frente una ultima vez. Yo cerré la puerta con cerrojo, me deslice sobre ella hasta alcanzar el piso y reprimí las ganas de comenzar a llorar.

Así que éste, era el fin.

El fin del mundo, de nosotros, de la búsqueda de significado, de la persecución de la verdad.

—¿Por qué me sentía tan aterrada de no volver a verlo? ¿Es porque temía que el día menos pensado se inyectara una sobredosis de heroína y no despertara más? ¿Qué muriera solo en ese lugar aislado y abandonado por la mano de Dios? ¿Podría sopórtalo mi cuerpo, mi fe, mi corazón?

El amuleto lo dejó en la mesita de centro. ¿Repetir el patrón era parte de su plan para atrapar al villano? Estaba claro que el asesino se concentraba en aquellos que dormían conmigo, la clave estaba en el libro pero algo de esto no encajaba en su sitio.

Mulder dijo que Padget arrojó su novela al fuego para salvarme la vida. ¿Cómo es que la tenía entre mis manos? Luego de revisar la calidad del papel y de la tinta en la hoja, entendí que era una copia.

 _"…¿Quieres terminarlo?..."_

¿A caso no había reproche en su tono de voz al momento de darme el escrito para llegar a la parte en que el escritor solitario y yo nos revolcamos desnudos en un apartamento vacío del cuarto piso?

¿Cuántas veces lo habrá leído? ¿Las suficientes para preguntar de nuevo, si lo que leyó hace diez años era cierto?

¿Y para qué enfadarse tanto, si en aquel entonces aún éramos compañeros?

Maldito Mulder…

Seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, arreglé mi apariencia y preparé mi atuendo, el vestido verde que me regaló en nuestro primer aniversario de fuga.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido ayer, cenamos y bailamos en un restaurante de lo más elegante, anudé mis cabellos en un peinado alto, él se puso un traje gris de saco y pantalón con camisa azul marino y corbata celeste a juego, levantábamos las miradas de todos los que pasaran a nuestro lado. Una estrategia arriesgada pero a decir verdad, era la fachada perfecta, dado que ni él ni yo solíamos llamar la atención en cualquiera de nuestras citas como "Dana y Fox" en ese pequeño y pomposo recinto éramos Katherine y William Mulder, recién casados, originarios de Minnesota, nunca habían estado en Washington D.C, ni tenían relación alguna con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, yo trabajaba como médico general en una clínica modesta, él daba clases particulares de literatura e historia.

Éramos la pareja perfecta, hasta que los años y las canas pesaron.

.

.

.

Las zapatillas de tirantes podrían haber estado un poco de más, pero eran necesarias para completar el atuendo, bajé de la camioneta y entré en un nuevo bar pues en el habitual también me prohibieron entrar.

Las miradas de inmediato se posaron en mi, era claro que ya tenía cierta fama de cazadora y asesina, sentí las miradas filosas de las mujeres y la vulgar de los hombres. ¿Quién quería dormir con Katherine esta noche? ¿Quién desafiaría a la emisora de la muerte? Pedí un trago al acomodarme sobre una silla alta de la barra, el Cantinero disfrutó con el sugerente escote de mi pecho, no llevaba ropa interior por lo que toda la carne estaba a disposición del mejor postor.

Sentí un cosquilleo sobre la espalda, podría ser el frío entrante de la hora tardía o el acecho de los caballeros que no tardaron en hacerse llegar.

—He oído de ti, muñeca…

Mulder estaba detrás de mi, el mismo traje que entonces y la misma loción que usaba ahora, me devoró con la mirada y yo lo hice a la vez.

Él era la carnada.

Así atraparía al asesino.

Iba a desechar la idea pero pude leer en su mirada que no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

—¿Te invito un trago primero o vamos a mi auto?

—Depende, guapo. ¿Así seduces a todas?

—Por lo general, las recojo en la calle y nos vamos a un hotel

—Demasiado íntimo, vas a tener que improvisar algo, pero primero quisiera beber una ronda. —Fox sonrió con coquetería. Conocía esa sonrisa falsa, encantadora, seductora, la dedicaba a muchas, pero no a mi, porque no necesitaba hacerla para tenerme a sus pies.

Llamó al cantinero y le indicó que me sirviera todo lo que quisiera, acepté el reto, era la hermana menor de dos bebedores acérrimos. Se necesitaba mucho para noquearme, pero no era eso lo que quería que sucediera, esta noche éramos dos extraños.

Los que salían a escondidas y daban rienda suelta a la perversión que ocultaban de la persona amada.

Fox me trató como a una cualquiera, metió las manos entre mis piernas y acarició la superficie cuando me conducía a la mesa más apartada y poco iluminada del bar, yo me ofrecí de la exacta manera, gocé con sus roces y provocaciones, extendió una silla hacia atrás pero no la ofreció a mi, dado que se sentó primero y me acomodó sobre su miembro erecto, nos besamos con hambre y lujuria entre copa y copa de vino. Ronronee en el interior de su boca, el jadeo contra mi oído, alabo el color de mis ojos, el rojo de mi cabello, lo hinchado de mis labios una vez los hubiera mordido y probado, luego comentó sobre lo suave, pálida y tersa que era mi piel, virginal, aunque no había nada de virgen en mi estampa.

Yo le dije que apreciaba el color de sus ojos, la forma de su mandíbula, el cosquilleo que me producía su barba de varios días sin afeitar, lo bien trabajado de su pecho, lo musculoso de sus brazos y lo duro, grueso y grande que se sentía su miembro atrapado bajo las ropas.

Estaba húmeda y hambrienta de él, él desesperado por hacerme suya de una vez.

Pagamos los tragos, el cantinero le dijo algo a Fox que no alcance a escuchar, debió ser una advertencia dado que la respuesta fue

—Moriría cien veces por una así.

Lo hicimos sobre la hierva fresca, húmeda y sucia del bosque que se extendía por detrás del bar.

Nos arrancamos las ropas, nos perdimos el respeto, hicimos el amor como un par de ex convictos y quizá fuera eso lo que éramos ya que jamás me sentí tan satisfecha, plena y viva al retozar junto a él.

Cuando terminamos, a medio vestir con los corazones a punto de salirse de nuestro pecho, los labios rotos, las frentes mancilladas por sudor, vislumbré al asesino. Ataviado en su totalidad de negro, con una capucha escondiendo su rostro, estaba por detrás de Mulder, yo grité su nombre pero era un poco tarde para hacerlo.

Se lanzó sobre él, forcejearon. Yo obligué a mi cerebro a funcionar de nuevo porque no podía perderlo.

Padget, todo lo que quería era amarme, el asesino todo lo que quería era poseer un motivo. Yo era el motivo, tenía que morir pero no lo hice y ahora él debía asesinar a su creador.

¡Pensaba que Padget era quien dormía conmigo!

Yo misma lo pensé las primeras veces. Me arrepentía tanto de no haber cedido ante él, de no haberme permitido el placer, de estar atemorizada por lo que Mulder pudiera pensar, si me permitía ser mujer.

¿Por qué despertó de nuevo? ¿Por qué ahora y no hace diez años? Llevé mis manos al amuleto en mi pecho, el "Milagro" yo lo desee tanto volver en el tiempo que desperté al asesino de su sueño.

¿¡Cómo lograba matarlo!? ¿Con qué instrumento si no tenía nada a mano? Fox gritó con dolor, el cantinero debió llamar a la policía dado que pronto había una patrulla acercándose a nosotros por la carretera.

—¡Quietos todos, manos arriba! — el asesino se separó de Mulder y comenzó a correr por el bosque, el oficial número uno fue detrás de él, Fox apenas si se movía, el número dos me tomó por detrás. —¿Es tu cómplice, zorra? —intentaba esposarme las manos, yo le di un cabezazo, lo golpee en las costillas con mi codo y me liberé de su agarre, luego le quité el arma que llevaba en la riñonera, me arrebaté el milagro, y lo arrojé al piso.

—¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! —gritó el oficial aterrorizado de que yo fuera a matarlo. Me burlé de la idea, no que fuera mala o que no me atreviera, en algún momento le disparé al mismísimo Mulder, soy buena tiradora, amo practicar en la sala de tiro los sábados y domingos por la mañana. Disparé al amuleto, con él comenzaba todo, la imaginación del autor, el deseo desenfrenado por entregarme su corazón.

El oficial número uno gritó en ese momento, regresó por donde vino, pero para ese entonces, yo estaba sobre Mulder revisando que no hubiera herida alguna sobre su pecho.

—Estoy bien…estoy bien…

—¡Pudo matarte…!

—Ahora ya sabes lo que siente…—nos besamos, los oficiales no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

El número uno argumentó que el asesino estaba en sus manos, lo tenía contra el piso a punto de colocarle las esposas y en ese momento, se evaporó como el humo. Mulder se burló y aconsejó que no fuera a decir eso a su capitán.

—¡Basta! —gritó el número dos, con la nariz sangrante por el golpe que le había dado. —Investigué sus nombres! No existen en ningún registro ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Somos agentes del FBI, unidad de "Crímenes Sobrenaturales"

—¿Qué? ¿Se está burlando? ¡Eso ni siquiera…!—Fox lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—Cuatro cuerpos con el corazón extraído y ningún método científico para explicarlo…—los oficiales se quedaron callados. Mulder encontró su saco y me lo colocó sobre el cuerpo. Estaba dando mucho espectáculo por una noche, era tiempo de volver a casa.

—Llamen al FBI pregunten por el Director Walter Skinner, él les explicará exactamente quienes somos y lo que hacemos.

—¿El asesino va a regresar? —yo miré lo que quedó de la moneda, fragmentos que serían imposibles de volverse a unir así que negué con el rostro.

Volvimos al hotel, cada quien en su auto, demasiadas emociones por una noche, aunque aún quedaban cabos sueltos.

—¿Por qué conservaste una copia?

—Una novela erótica con tu nombre en ella. ¿Estás bromeando, mujer? —lo golpee en el pecho, ambos estábamos recostados sobre la diminuta cama del hotel.

—Era una novela de misterio, con un asesino en serie y dos corazones solitarios que se conocen y terminan por revolcarse.

—Tú eras mi corazón solitario, nadie más que yo tenía derecho a pensarte, tocarte o invitarte.

—¿Si pensabas eso, por qué tardaste tanto?

—Bailamos con la muerte todas las noches mientras trabajamos, además las políticas del FBI prohíben las relaciones entre compañeros de equipo.

—Nos habrían separado…

—Lo que es curioso porque medio edificio apostaba a que ya te acostabas conmigo

—¿Por eso nos reducían los gastos?

—¿Para qué pagar dos habitaciones, si íbamos a utilizar sólo una?

—Nunca utilizamos una.

—¿De verdad querías que me metiera en tu cuarto y te arrancara las ropas?

—Algunas veces soñaba con meterme en el tuyo y hacerte eso mismo …—Fox sonrió y me abrazó de nuevo.

Eso no cambiaba lo previamente dicho, lo fracturado de nuestra relación y la final solución. A la mañana siguiente me dio la dirección de esa casa abandonada en el bosque, yo le dije que no volvería a trabajar para el FBI.

—Amas el prestigio, la posición económica, por no hablar del efectivo.

—Amo verte sentado detrás de un escritorio arrojando lápices al techo, columpiándote en tu asiento o simplemente perdiendo los estribos porque yo cuestiono y desafío cada palabra de lo que dices.

—¿Ejercerás la medicina? —asentí con el rostro, él se mostró complacido de oírlo.

—Y no dejaré de buscar a William

—Sabes que podrías empezar de nuevo, conocer a un tipo que no esté así de loco.

—Demasiado tarde para eso, ¿recuerdas? Locura de dos y yo podría decirte lo mismo.

—No quiero una familia, si no es contigo…

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—No voy a tragarme un coctel de pastillas, ni a colgarme del techo con una de mis corbatas, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

—¿Escribirás?

—Si tú lo haces, responderé. —nos abrazamos en ese momento, luego de que todo parecía haber sido dicho, él me recordó otro detalle que pasé desapercibido.

—Feliz aniversario, Katherine Mulder.

.

.

.

3 de Enero.

Cuando el mundo no se acabó, nosotros quedamos a la expectativa. ¿Qué seguiría, cómo continuaría? ¿Cómo podríamos perseguir una línea de vida sin vida? Fox se comunicó con Skinner, él sugirió que simplemente, viviéramos nuestras vidas.

¡Cásense, ámense! ¡Maldita sea, no están cansados de seguir el manual!

Claro que lo estábamos.

Condujimos por dos días deteniéndonos de a ratos en hoteles de paso, nos hacíamos el amor e inventábamos nuestro futuro con algo de fantasía y mucho de nostalgia porque él entregó su vida a una mentira y yo perdí la voluntad de seguir adelante, tan pronto como me separé de Will.

.

Fox me extendió el puño cerrado y entregó a mis manos la vieja cruz de oro.

—No te olvides de quien eres.

—¿Significa que prefieres a la católica sobre la zorra?

—La zorra no me habría seguido con la convicción con que lo hiciste tú.

.

.

.

Nos separamos, de ese momento hasta la fecha, nos llamamos ocasionalmente, pero aún procuramos escribirnos a diario. Mi hermano Bill está especialmente feliz de que ya no viva con Mulder, pero le molesta que siga invitándolo a las cenas de Año Nuevo o Navidad, que nos besemos bajo las guirnaldas, bailemos a la luz del árbol artificial o intercambiemos obsequios que a su consideración son estúpidos e incomprensibles.

Así se termina la historia agente Black, tú querías conocer mi opinión personal y experiencia sobre los expedientes secretos "X" saber por qué quedan tan pocos registros escritos, por qué la oficina del sótano fue clausurada y por qué nos retiraron nuestras placas y privilegios. Sé que un rumor entre voces dice que fue Fox quien perdió la cabeza y me la hizo perder a mi, que es una auténtica desgracia que alguien tan calificada como yo se haya dejado influenciar por alguien tan catastrófico como él, pero el asunto no es ese.

Yo fui colocada en ese puesto específico para derribar todo lo que él construyera, para demostrar que no había fundamento en la existencia de vida fuera de nuestro planeta, pero el punto es que no pude hacerlo.

La respuesta no la hallará en los contados expedientes que tiene, ni la hallará en los escasos documentos que Fox aún conserva. No me mire así, se que esta entrevista no se llevaría a cabo si no hubiera alguien dispuesto a reabrir los expedientes y si comienzan conmigo es porque soy la única persona en el mundo que haría que Mulder regresara a la acción.

Él continúa en el exilio, vive de la pensión que el Director del FBI tiene el buen gesto de aún distribuir y por mi parte, gano lo justo como doctora general en el hospital donde me fue a buscar. No he participado, ni me he involucrado de ninguna manera en ningún trabajo del FBI, el Director Skinner…

—Puede que tenga información sobre el paradero de su hijo. —interrumpió la agente Black, pasando un mechón de cabello rizado por detrás de su oreja. Dana sonrió con sorna, así que hoy día continuaban las conspiraciones y las tretas.

—Puede que vea a Fox, para pedir su opinión.

—¿Puedo ir con usted?

—De ninguna manera.

—Entonces, entréguele esto de mi parte. —la agente saca de su bolso un par de identificaciones del FBI, con las fotografías y nombres de ambos.

—Aún no hemos aceptado ningún caso.

—Pero usted misma lo dijo, para creer hay que ver y tengo una fotografía de un chico que podría ser su hijo.

Dana tomó la fotografía en el interior de sus manos, sintió un temblor irracional formándose en la boca de su estómago, un escalofrío general recorriendo cada centímetro de su ser. William sería ahora un jovencito de catorce años, ese chico parecía tener esa edad, el color de cabello le recordaba al de Mulder y el de los ojos por igual parecía ser el correcto.

¿Esto era un hueso para que se sacrificaran los perros? La antigua agente del FBI se divirtió con la idea, pues una parte que intencionalmente decidió omitir, fue aquella en la que se convirtió en dueña de sí misma por la ausencia de Mulder.

Se entrenaba diariamente, no sólo para mantener la constitución física, sino por si algún día llegaba este día. Defensa personal, manejo de armas de fuego, estaba al día con las nuevas tecnologías y nada de esto fue por vanidad sino por la salud de Mulder, su estado iba decayendo con cada año y le aterraba la idea de que llegado el momento, no pudiera mantenerse en la línea de fuego. Tenía que ser ella, porque desde el comienzo fueron ellos dos contra el mundo.

Dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa y tomó las identificaciones de gobierno.

—Me comunicaré con usted tan pronto sepa la opinión de él.

—La estaré esperando.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **—Fin—  
Violette Moore.**_


End file.
